The Price for Paradise
by Lethal Spade
Summary: Kakashi finds himself struggling with his carnal appetite and his morals. There are plenty of women that would give up anything for a night with him, so why her? And if he chooses her, what will happen? Will it be accepted by his peers or will his life turn into a nightmare? Is it worth it, the price he has to pay for paradise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so I hope I do well enough for you to enjoy it. The first chapter is just a very short beginning to start things off. Chapter 2 will be up in a couple of weeks, maybe less. I encourage reviews! I want to learn and get better so please be kind but let me know what I can improve. Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"__Naruto" _or any of the characters. I**t all belongs to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Three years after the initiation of the Fourth Great Ninja War peace had finally arrived to the Shinobi world. Tsunade and the rest of the Kages had organized and released a relief campaign consisting of able Shinobis to help the people that were affected by the war. Sasuke had finally come back to Konoha, thanks to Naruto's doing, and was currently serving as a Relief Shinobi by his own will to pay back the trouble he had caused. Naruto exceeded the Chunin exams showing the tactical prowess and skills he had acquired during his years of training. The Five Great Nations were stronger than ever as the Allied Shinobi Forces. Life was finally getting back to normal and Kakashi was grateful for that. He could at last catch up with his reading.

Kakashi made his way to Yakiniku Barbecue as the sun was setting. He figured he might as well grab something to eat while he enjoyed his book. Seated at a corner booth Kakashi was fully immersed into the story. It helped that he had already finished a bottle of sake and his imagination was…well, let's just say he was clearly seeing the literature. He felt a cool breeze unsettle his silver strands and as it passed, his nose was filled with a light aroma of sweet tart. He couldn't help but wonder where this wonderful smell had come from. It quickly left his mind as he continued reading.

"I can't believe you can read that stuff in public Kakashi."

He was startled by a strong, lush voice. He casually lowered the book from his eyes to gaze upon long pink locks. The woman standing before him was absolutely stunning. Her hair gleamed under the fluorescent lights. Her skin was immaculate and pale, even paler than his. And her eyes; they looked like they were made out of summer leaves. She sat down across from him as Kakashi watched, observing every little detail. He could've sworn that she was moving in slow motion as her hair shifted from her shoulder and danced along her back. She seemed to glisten in that murky place and that sweet tart smell came back. It was her. He slammed his book shut as to bring him back to reality. _**Note to self: sake and Icha Icha do not mix well.**_ He assumed that must've been the culprit as to why he saw such beauty in his former student.

"Ah, Sakura, it's been a while," he managed to say with a crinkled eyed smile. He soon found himself wandering her body with his eye again. _**It has been a while.**_ Last time he saw Sakura it was right after the war had ended. She had been so busy taking care of the injured and ill that she spared no time with her friends or family. Not to mention that Tsunade had made her the assistant director of Konoha's hospital. It had been eleven months already and Sakura had changed so much. Her face was more defined. Her eyes were sharp but her lips had kept the softness to them. She was taller, as well. Her body looked so foreign to him. He could still remember the teenage girl he used to protect, her frame being so delicate and small. This new body of hers was strong and appealing. Her presence alone ignited his carnal appetite. In order to force his eye off of her he opted for small talk.

"Could I offer you a drink?" he hoped to lessen the tension he had from this new found view of Sakura.

"I could use a drink right now. I'll have some hot sake."

Surprised by her choice he waved the waiter down and requested the sake as Sakura leaned further back trying to get comfortable in the booth. He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her breasts settling in as well.

She let out a tired sigh.

"Are you finally having time for yourself? You've been working non-stop at the hospital. If you continue like that you'll end up there as well." Kakashi said pouring the sake in the two cups.

"Well, today my vacation officially begins."

"Is that so? This calls for a celebration." He raised his sake in the air, "To Sakura's freedom!"

She giggled to the freedom statement Kakashi called out, but she raised her sake cup with him as her cheeks reddened and repeated, "To my freedom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed since the first sake cup was gulped down. The air was colder and the lights were slowly disappearing from apartment windows and neighboring shops. Kakashi and Sakura didn't seem to notice as they teased each other with past embarrassments and laughed until their stomachs were tight with pain.

With a dying laugh Sakura sighed, "I better get home. If I stay out any longer I might just fall asleep on the sidewalk."

"Then, I'll walk you home, in case that sidewalk looks too tempting." Kakashi responded with an antic tone.

"Suit yourself, but don't blame me if you can't find your way back home." They headed out to the quiet, moonlit street directed towards Sakura's apartment.

Halfway through the walk Kakashi was holding Sakura by her waist with her arm over his shoulder. _**She really would have fallen asleep on the sidewalk.**_ Kakashi thought to himself as he looked at Sakura's face. Her eyes were closed in a drunken sleep. Her cheeks were still glowing red from the heat of the sake. Her lips looked moist. He couldn't help but wonder what her lips would feel like against his. _**Would they still have the bitter taste of the sake?**_ He was immediately dismayed at the thought that just crossed his mind. How could he even allow himself to think that? Yes, Sakura was a beautiful woman but she was also his former student. There was a fine line that he refused to cross. Intent on delivering Sakura to her home he picked her up and carried her in his arms the rest of the way.

He managed to finally open the door of the apartment after scavenging for the keys in Sakura's pocket. He carried her in and kicked the door closed behind him as he headed towards her bedroom. He had never seen the inside of her apartment but he remembered that her bedroom window could be seen from the front of the building. He pushed the bedroom door open with his back and found her bed neatly spread out in emerald sheets. How enticing she must look getting out of those sheets every morning was a faint thought in Kakashi's mind. Slowly he leaned over placing her gently on the bed. He didn't know why but he stayed hovering above her, watching her breathe silently. He studied her face, every line, every edge was perfect. Her neck was flawless through each curve. Her shoulders were small but strong. He wanted to get closer to her and breathe in her body's scent.

He quickly turned his face away in shame. _**What am I doing?! I know this is wrong but I can't help myself. I am her teacher and nothing more.**_ He tried to convince himself of that when he felt a soft caress through his hair. He turned his face towards Sakura startled at the touch. She was awake with sage eyes peeking through. Her hand was caressing Kakashi's hair. Her lips gave a gentle smile, "Kiss me." Kakashi was sure that he was more drunk than he thought he was.

"I don't understand, Saku-" before he could finish he felt his lips burning at the sensation of warmth. Her fingers crawled up to the edge of his mask and pulled it down making the barrier between their lips disappear. His mouth was soon invaded by her playful tongue taunting him to play back. He felt his body tremble with ecstasy. Her lips quivered as she barely pulled away from his lips, "Do you understand now?"

He couldn't answer back. He wasn't sure what had just happened. All he knew was her lips, they weren't bitter at all. Her lips didn't have the bitter taste of sake like he thought she would. It was sweet and addicting. He wanted to continue to taste her lips but his body was frozen in a confused state. "Sakura, I…I can't."

"Why not?" She sounded so calm.

"What do you mean why not?" He wanted to be outraged by what she said but he couldn't hide that taint of hope he suddenly felt. "This is wrong Sakura. It's not supposed to happen," He sat at the edge of the bed aggravated. He didn't know whether with himself or the situation. He felt his head and body struggling, fighting against each other to claim victory of reason. He stood up from the bed, "I'm going home. You should get some rest, too."

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned to face her once more. Her appearance had changed. She looked…scared.

"Can…can you just stay here with me? Just for the night? Please?" Her eyes were shining more than before. After a few moments, without a word he climbed into her bed and laid next to her.

"Now, go to sleep. You're going to feel like crap tomorrow."

Content, Sakura gave in to her body's weariness and before falling asleep whispered, "Thank you." By the time those words reached him, he was already inside his own mind analyzing everything like he always did. _**What just happened? No…this was nothing. She's drunk and doesn't know what she's doing. I wouldn't have imagined that she was a perverted drunk, though. Well, I guess better that than a violent one. With her strength she could probably take down half the village in one night. **_ He closed his eyes trying to forget the kiss, but it was utterly useless. The taste of her lips was still present in his mouth. He kept reliving the moment over and over again. The softness of her lips, the warmth they had, the way his tongue was manipulated by hers. He could feel his body aching. It was begging for release after how Sakura cheated him with that kiss.

He turned his gaze to stare at her back. Her long pink strands disorderly and spread across the sheets. He reached out to intertwine his fingers between the strands. It felt just like silk. Turning his body parallel to hers he propped himself up on his elbow. Her skin glowed from the moon's light beckoning for his touch. It was difficult to keep his hands off of her with her beauty gleaming through like this. If he touched her, would she wake? Would she notice? The temptation seemed to speak to him like a little devil. _**I don't think she'll notice if it's just a light touch…**_ With his mind decided he checked her chakra fluctuations. Her flow was calm and synchronized. Her breathing was even and long. _**She's in deep sleep.**_ His hand slowly reached for her arm. His fingertips landing softly on her skin and drawing a line down to the back of her hand. It was becoming too much to bear to just touch her with his fingertips. Kakashi pulled away his hand to lay on his back again agonizing from the pain he had to pay for that tiny pleasure of her skin he received. _**Oh, Kakashi, you love torturing yourself, don't you?**_ He wasn't going to get any sleep like this. It was time for a little harsh distraction. Kakashi lifted himself from the bed and guided himself out of the room. _**"**_A shower should do the trick." He looked down at his bulging pants, "A cold one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"__Naruto" _or any of the characters. I**t all belongs to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura's eyelids felt like lead blocks as she tried to open them after being tormented by the sun's morning rays. Rubbing her eyes to encourage them to focus, she felt her body gradually give signs of the aftermath from the night before. Although her body knew exactly what happened last night, her memory couldn't say the same. As she sat up gripping the edge of the bed nausea crept up her throat and acidity spread through her taste buds making them cringe.

"Ugh…I feel like shit." Suddenly, she felt like she was punched in the stomach and the nausea took over her body. She was forced to rampage out of her room slamming the door against the wall when swinging it open and charging to the bathroom where a very accommodating toilet awaited her. Hugging the toilet rim, her body convulsed fiercely emptying her stomach's innards into the porcelain bowl. Her ribs were aching from the force her body was creating. Her throat burned as the acid rushed through. She could clearly feel each heartbeat echoing in her head. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Sakura collapsed on the cold bathroom tiles exhausted from the expulsion she had to go through. The coolness of the tiles comforted Sakura's tender body as she recuperated her strength again. _**Why do I feel so sick? How did I get home last night? **_She faintly recollected unimportant details of the night before but none that was able to help her answer any questions she had. As she gathered herself up she turned on the shower to the hottest temperature she could handle. She felt repulsive and needed to cleanse her skin of any residual from the bile. _**Maybe the shower will help.**_ The running water was like a thousand needles piercing through her skin. The heat was scorching but she welcomed the pleasure of the pain it gave her. _**Last night…that's right. I found Kakashi at Yakiniku. What happened after that, though? Oh no…crap! Did I get drunk with Kakashi?! **_She felt a sudden embarrassment fall upon her at the realization that she might have just made a fool of herself in front of her sensei. _**Crap! Crap! Crap! Why Sakura?! Why are you so stupid?!**_ Irritated she stomped out of the shower to dry herself while cursing her susceptibility to liquor.

With damp, tangled hair and her fuzzy pajamas, Sakura swung open the bathroom door and was smacked in the face with the aroma of coffee. She froze instantly in confusion asking herself if she was really that forgetful and had started making coffee earlier. Without a second thought she strode into the kitchen to find a silver haired dream standing before her with a crinkled-eyed smile.

"Ka-Kakashi..! What are you…Why…!" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence since her brain was heavily distracted by the gorgeous man that was smiling at her. He was dressed in black slacks and a skin tight tank top that hugged every line of his body. His shoulders, bare and well defined by lean muscles. His hair was in a beautiful mess. His face, outlined by the mask, was like an artist's masterpiece. She thought for a moment that this man was truly beautiful, but her mind was more entertained with the idea of taking him to bed.

"Good morning sunshine." He held out a hand, holding a little glass bottle. "Drink this. It'll help your hangover."

It seemed like Sakura was forced to crash land back to Earth after he said that. _**Hangover?! Oh, no! So, I was with him last night. Fuck! Did I make a complete fool of myself? Of course, I did! He wouldn't be here! What do I say? What do I say?! **_Her brain almost shutdown at the amount of information she wanted to process all at once. After the internal freak out, she managed to say the smartest thing she could. "Ok".

"I heard you taking a pretty hard hit earlier. Are you feeling any better?"

_**Oh, great…this is just getting better and better. I'm in my pajamas, my hair is a mess, and now, he heard me puking my brains out. Universe, why can't you just make me disappear? **_"I guess I'm feeling a bit better." She unscrewed the cap to the little glass bottle she now had in her hands, took a deep breath, and gulped all of it down. The thickness and sourness made her want to cringe, but she held her composure in front of her former sensei.

"Wow, you drank that better than most men I know. Sit down at the table. I made some ramen for you." He turned towards the stove where a small pot was steaming. Sakura still couldn't remember a thing from yesterday and she felt, as odd as it may sound, awkwardly comfortable. Curious of yesterday's events, she decided to reel some answers out of Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Um, thank you for all of this. You really didn't have to. I didn't want to be a bother for you."

"It wasn't a bother, Sakura. I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened yesterday." His voice with genuine delight.

"Oh, yeah, yesterday. About that, well, actually, about all of this. Thing is, and don't get me wrong, I don't mind you being here at all. It's really sweet that you came and looked after me and I really appreciate everything you've done for me, so don't think I'm ungrateful or any—"

"Sakura." His tone was gentle but stern, "What is it?"

"It's just; I don't recall…anything from last night. I was wondering if you could please tell me that I didn't embarrass myself horribly."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at her request. Sakura caught the small motion and dreaded the worst. "I did, didn't I?" She said with distress in her voice. "I knew it! I'm so sorry, Kakashi! I usually don't drink so much or get drunk for that matter! I don't know what made me do that. I was really tired and stressed and—"

Kakashi just watched her apologize a hundred times as he figured out what to do. _**So, she doesn't remember a thing from last night. Well, this is convenient. With how she's reacting to being drunk I can't imagine how she'll take that she kissed me last night. I think I'll just keep it to myself. **_He placed the ramen on the table in front of her while she kept ranting about what seemed like a completely different subject from the original, "Sakura…Sakura…" His slight calls didn't seem to faze her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Sakura." Her actions stopped suddenly and she turned to face him. He smiled underneath his mask, "You're fine." That simple phrase took away her embarrassment and self-consciousness. "Eat your ramen and I'll tell you all that happened." _**All but one.**_

That morning he told Sakura everything from how amazed he was with her consumption of sake to how he ended up carrying her home and fell asleep. To all of this Sakura was relieved that none of the ridiculous things that happened was that bad. The more time passed the more they realized they loved each other's company. It wasn't strange that they enjoyed being around each other. They were, after all, sensei and student, but it felt different. They felt more connected. They understood each other better. They went out of their way to please each other. It felt natural to them, hence why they didn't notice the difference.

The afternoon had come and gone and they were now catching up on the current events of their lives. To his expectations, Sakura had become a bright leader in the hospital and her medical ninja skills were unparalleled, even to Tsunade. Sakura was surprised that Kakashi had been assigned commander of all the relief shinobis and was given the task to organize each team, set routes, establish missions, and manage the recovery of the small villages. It was no small feat and she knew that. She thought of how intelligent Kakashi really was but he never showed it. Never showed his true power or even what was on his mind. He was strong indeed. A strong mysterious ninja and Sakura loved that. More than she knew.

Kakashi caught her gaze and quickly recognized the look she had. It was the same look she had every time she thought of Sasuke. This time, though, she was looking right at _him_. _**That's my cue.**_ "Well, I've overstayed my welcome, Sakura. It's time I head out. I'm glad you're feeling better. Maybe we should do this again sometime. Just with less sake, maybe." Kakashi chuckled as he stood from the couch and started picking up his belongings.

"Aw, are you sure you can't stay a little longer? I can't say the last time I've enjoyed myself so much."

"Thank you, but I really have to go."

"Then, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Huh?" He didn't like the sound of her voice.

"You said we should do this again. Then, let's. This Friday night. Meet me at that bar that just opened in Uptown. 8:30."

Kakashi was staggered. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one easily. "Alright, I'll try to make it, but isn't 8:30 a little early?"

"I know, but you're always late, so, to make sure you get there on time I planned it earlier."

_**How clever of her…**_ With a smirk on his face he agreed to her conditions, "8:30 it is."

He stood at the top of the stairs of her apartment building with an urge to slap himself. _**Why did I accept? I just set up a date with her! Ok, I can fix this. I'll just tell her I can't make it.**_ He started down the stairs in autopilot mode as he tried to think of excuses that he could tell her. The longer he thought about it, though, the less he wanted to cancel. The time he spent with her was something he never experienced before. Why should he have to give that up? They weren't doing anything wrong. They're both very capable adults. They only thing worrying him was what they were both capable of _as_ adults.

In his apartment he surrendered to his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The more he tried to distract himself, the more the thought of her insisted to remain present. A knock at his front door did the trick as he was forced to leave the sanctuary of his bed and greet whoever was on the other side of the door. Before he had even passed through his hallway another knock rushed him to open the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" _**Who could possibly be so anxious?**_ He finally arrived to the door and swung it open to find the one person he actually didn't mind seeing right now.

"Kakashi! Where have you been?! I've been trying to track you down for weeks to have our rematch! Or are you finally admitting your defeat to Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey?!" Guy was ecstatic.

"Last time I checked, Guy, our score was 51 to 50. So, the defeat would be yours, friend." He answered with an almost innocent smile. To his surprise, he was embraced by Guy that was overjoyed to finally have found his rival. With little delay he returned the hug speechless.

"It has been too long, my friend." Guy's voice was utterly emotional. "But the day has just started! We have much to speak of. Come! We shall raid the ramen shop!" With a sparkle in his eye, Guy set out to the ramen shop. Kakashi knew he had no other choice but to follow the overly energized Green Beast and so he did. He was glad Guy showed up. _**Maybe this'll help clear my mind.**_

After their stomachs were bloated with delicious noodles, they wandered the village as Guy told wondrous stories of his achievements helping the village. Kakashi tried to engage in his exaggerated explanations but Guy noticed his coldness, more so than usual. With joyous tears and a clenched fist Guy couldn't help but spill his admiration, "You're so hip, Kakashi! What has made you become even cooler than before?!"

"Huh?" Kakashi had no idea where the outburst had come from but quickly regained his composure, "There's nothing different, Guy." He tried to assure Guy with a hand in his hair and embarrassed eyes. Guy threw an arm over Kakashi's shoulder and gazed up at the sky. His whole demeanor changed, "Kakashi, you are my greatest rival and my greatest friend. We grew up together. You could be a genius, but you aren't very good at lying about your heart. There's something on your mind."

Kakashi was completely stunned at Guy's words. He couldn't even fake his feelings. He was the legendary Copy Ninja and he couldn't even hide what was troubling him from the densest person in the village. This was affecting him more than he thought. Knowing that he was caught, he let himself go. "I'm having certain…thoughts and, I guess, feelings for someone that I haven't had before. It's been a while since I last saw this person and they changed so much. I thought it was nothing at first, but then I spent some time with that someone. It just got more confusing as time passed by. I loved the time we spent together. It wasn't something we did before. It felt so natural and just…easy. I didn't have to try at all to be happy with their company." Kakashi 's face was sullen.

"My friend, what is wrong with being with a person that fills your heart with glee?"

_**I can't tell him 'Oh, well, she happens to be my student!' What should I say? **_

As if he noticed Kakashi's worry Guy tried to reassure his friend, "You can tell me anything. I'm not here to pass judgment on you. If I can do anything to ease your mind and help you get through this, know that I will."

Kakashi felt his trust reaffirmed for his friend and with a small voice he began the confession, "Guy, this is extremely personal. No one will ever know about this and you won't utter a word. Agreed?"

"Of course."

With a sigh he continued, "The person that I've been talking about is S—"

"Guy Sensei! Guy Sensei!"

Startled, they both turned to face a stampeding Lee heading right for them. For a moment, they both thought that he wasn't going to be able to stop, but with lightning reflexes, Lee was able to pause with ease just a few inches away from them.

Perplexed by Lee's performance he exclaimed, "What's wrong Lee?"

Still in the midst of catching his breath, Lee tried to respond, "Sensei…the Hokage…is looking…for you…"

"Alright, Lee, calm down and tell me why the Hokage is looking for me." Guy and Kakashi traded each other bewildered looks and continued to gaze down at the boy.

"Ok…she wants you to report in with the details of the last mission she gave you. You didn't come to see her when you came back. Sensei? She sounds pretty mad…"

Guy's whole complexion darkened as the information that was just divulged was sinking in. Kakashi exhaled as he realized that Guy never went back to Tsunade in order to look for him. "Sensei?" Lee witnessed his sensei's fear being materialized onto his face. In a split second, Guy took off in storming speed screaming, "THE HOKAGE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Wait! Sensei! Let me go with you!" Lee followed close behind and just like that, Guy and Lee were gone leaving a trail of dust and a humored Kakashi behind. He stared up at the stars and smiled, "What was I thinking..?" With the eventful day finally coming to an end, he set path to his home. _**Everything happens for a reason, right?**_ He wanted to convince himself that the unexpected turn of events happened just as they should have. With some minute peace of mind he anticipated a well deserved rest tonight. If his mind didn't decide to torment him with Sakura's image right before falling asleep, that is.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. Too many things going on! XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 4 will be up in the next month. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
